No One Can Guess My Story
by Deavyn Chase
Summary: Bella isn't Bella anymore. She's an unkown Salvatore and the member of the Volturi. When she leaves the Volturi for a while, everything is shattered. She finds out, she never was Bella. Her memory was ereased 145 years ago. She has to find who she is.


_**It's been 90 years. 90 years since Edward and the Cullen's left. I missed them. After they left I was turned by Jane of the Volturi. The Vampire Kings, as I say. They made me a member of the Volturi. I didn't go by Bella anymore. I went by Lexi. Jane and Heidi picked it. I have an affinity for the element fire and have a mental shield that can do a lot of things. I never told the Volturi of my time with the Cullen's. That's the one thing they'll never know, if I plan on it. Jane and Heidi are my best friends. Aro, Caius, and Marcus are like my parents. Jane, Alec, Heidi, and I are as respected as them. We are almost as powerful, together. **_

_**I decided to leave the Volturi for a while. I heard Aro wanted to invite the Cullen's and they didn't want me. I'm sure of that. They probably thought I was dead. I didn't want them to not want me as a vampire too. I walked into the garage. Heidi, Jane, Alec, Dimitri, and I all collected cars. The garage was four story's and every story was completely filled with cars. I didn't know which car to take. **_

_**I narrowed it down to Heidi's Porsche or my BMW. I was going back to Forks. No point in standing in. No one will know me. This will be the first time I've left the palace, when I'm not walking around the town. Jane, Heidi, and I were the best shoppers Volterra had. **_

"_**What ca did you pick?" A voice asked. Heidi. She was leaning against her black Lamborghini. Her brown hiar was curled. She had on a black long sleeved shirt, blue skinny jeans, black heels, and a star necklace. She was holding a book a friend wrote. **_

"_**Most likely you're Porsche." I answered. I touched the hood of the jeep. I had all of the Cullen's cars and like thirty more. **_

"_**The red one, black one, or yellow one?" Heidi asked. She smiled lightly. **_

"_**The black one. I'm going to a small town. What's the point of fitting in?" I asked her and walked over to the far wall. It had keys for every car. I picked up the keys for the black Porsche and tossed them into the air and caught them. **_

"_**To not let people find out you're a vampire." Heidi pointed out. **_

"_**You know one small town I liked?" Jane's voice said. We looked to where her voice was coming from. She was sitting on her Lamborghini . It was a few feet away from Heidi's. My Porsche was sitting next to them. Heidi's Porsche went faster. **_

"_**What?" Heidi asked.**_

"_**Mystic Falls. It's in Virginia. Lot's of people that know about vampires. There is quite a few in that town. They're different then us though." Jane said thoughtfully. She had her blonde hair half up. She had on a pair of white skinny jeans, a purple tank top, purple heels, and had a purple rose in her hair. **_

"_**Normal people know about us?" I asked.**_

"_**Yeah. A whole town. They're vampires are a different kind though. Aro could never figure it out. You're family was related to the main two you know?" Jane asked me. He blue eyes were outlined in Black eyeliner, and black mascara. **_

"_**What?" I asked.**_

"_**Where'd this come from?" Heidi asked. **_

"_**Remember those brother's we met in Italy?" Jane asked Heidi. **_

"_**Yeah. The cute one's." Heidi remembered. **_

"_**She's related too them. She's there niece, actually." Jane said. **_

"_**I'm related to a family of vampires?" I asked.**_

"_**Were. You were. They're last name is Salvatore. You're not too far off. You're the only other Salvatore that's a vampire." Jane said. I was shocked. What? I'm related to a family of vampires and I didn't know it?! **_

"_**How'd you know this?" I asked. **_

"_**Aro was curious about you before I turned you. We researched you're history. You're family is quite interesting, I must say." Jane muttered. **_

"_**Nice to know." I said.**_

"_**You should find them." Heidi said suddenly. **_

"_**Why?" I asked. **_

"_**Too know them. Family is very important Lexi. Especially the one's that live forever. I learned that the hard way. You shouldn't have too." Heidi said. She looked to the door. Alec was standing there.**_

"_**Told her about her uncle's I see. Everything's ready for you to go." Alec said. "Just need you to pick a car. " He teased. He thought I was the slowest at picking things. I threw the keys at him, as fast as I could. He caught them. **_

"_**Thank you." He said and held up the keys. He shot me a sarcastic look. " That hurt me so much." I shot him a look.. "When are you leaving?" **_

"_**Tonight. I'll be back though. I'll be sure to bring trouble. Just don't cause any while I'm gone." I told them all. I looked to each of them. Heidi was texting. Jane's phone went off and she took it out. She texted something quickly and Alec's phone went off. He texted something and then my phone went off. **_

_**I took it out and read it. 'Don't forget to call us a lot.' Heidi wrote.**_

'_**Don't forget to get nice clothes.' Jane wrote.**_

'_**Get a fast car. We need new material.' Alec wrote. I smiled. **_

"_**Let me go say by to everyone then I'm leaving." I told them. **_

_**I hope I was doing the right thing by leaving. After all…….**_

…………_**. No one can guess my story……..**_


End file.
